megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Issue 14 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #13 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #15 Mega Man #14 is the fourteenth issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in June 2012. Publisher's Summary "Spiritus ex Machina" Part Two. It’s pandemonium as the Emerald Spears extremist group has taken everyone at the A.R.T.S. hostage! It’s up to Mega Man and Rush to lead Elec Man, Pharaoh Man and Quake Woman to save the day! Meanwhile, Dr. Wily attempts to awaken the power of the mysterious Ra Moon. Story ''Spiritus Ex Machina'' - Part Two: First, Do No Harm The story begins with Mega Man attempting to shush Rush (who is growling at the TV screen) as Harvey Greenleaf begins communicating with the people in the debate room. He tells the people present that he is a man with a vision and that they help him in said vision that night: Specifically, he want them to end the future of advanced robotics. Mega Man then attempts to warn Greenleaf that he won't let him or his men harm anyone at the convention, although Greenleaf tells the Blue Bomber that he has no intention of hurting anyone as they want to "help their fellow man." An Emerald Spears soldier then attempts to escort Dr. Light out of the building, but is stopped by both Mega Man and Greenleaf, the latter because he has business to attend to with the scientists, also pointing out that the robots can't actually harm them due to the three laws of robotics. Rock realizes that he's right and that cannot break the first rule of robotics, which means he is powerless. Greenleaf then tells them to go outside, and warns that if they do anything such as call the cops, people will be harmed in such a way that they won't be blamed for it. Meanwhile, Roll and Kalinka are in hiding behind a bush while the Emerald Spears keep the robots in line by ordering all humans out and all robots to remain inside. Kalinka, clearly scared, then asks what they are going to do. Roll expresses confidence that her brother will save them and quell the situation, and that she'll protect her in the meantime. Kalinka then expresses concern for her father, Dr. Cossack, and wanted to call him, with Roll telling her she can as long as she at least keeps it quiet enough to avoid detection. Kalinka then calls her father, asking him in tears if he's all right before confirming that she's with Roll. Dr. Cossack tells her to stay with Roll and do as she says, as well as informing her to not worry about him, as he's alright and will find her when its all over. However, Harvey witnessed Dr. Cossack's using the phone and asks him if he's interrupting something important, with Dr. Cossack confirming that Harvey is in fact interrupting something far more important than his goals. Greenleaf then tells the doctors that he wants to protect humanity, and that he'll blow up the convention center alongside all the robots as soon as he's convinced them to see things his way, causing Dr. Lalinde to decry him as insane out of moral outrage, as it would prove nothing. Harvey then countered that it will prove everything. Dr. Light then proceeded to tell Mega Man that, even if they aren't harming anyone in the present, the Emerald Spears are very dangerous due to being armed as well as rigging the place with explosives, before telling him that they'll distract Greenleaf while Mega Man finds a way to save them all. Mega Man agrees and leaves them to search for the bombs, having Quake Woman and Rush accompany him. Greenleaf reacts, although Dr. Light tells him to ignore Mega Man and Rush and that, since he, Cossack, and Lalinde are the top researchers in the field of robotics, he suggests the terrorist leader change their minds, while sarcastically calling him an "intellectual." Meanwhile, at Lanfront Ruins in the Amazon, Dr. Wily had discovered a strange device. He is impressed and surprised at how advanced the device was and its location within the ruins. He then took out his laptop with the intention of finding a way to analyze it, also hoping that the equipment doesn't end up fried by the EMP field in the process. However, he notices some cords approaching him from the device, frightening him as well as begging that the cords spare him. The cords steal his laptop from him. They stab it and steal its information, which includes blueprints and plans for Wily's Robot Masters. Suddenly Quick Man emerges from the core of the machine, his last memories of his fight with Mega Man. Wily is surprised and tells Quick Man of what happened and uses the machine to instantly restore his set of Robot Masters. Heat Man, Quick Man, and he are later exploring the ruins when they find an ancient Robot Master (Shadow Man) and bring him to the computer to be restored. The computer and his Robot Masters are constructing a new base. Another Robot Master appears from the core, this time Magnet Man, who brings a message from his builder, Ra Moon. Ra Moon says that Wily's lab and army will be ready soon. Eventually, Mega Man, Rush, and Quake Woman join Elec Man and Pharaoh Man. They split up to find and disable the bombs hidden in the building, as well as "defeating" the Emerald Spears men without hurting them. Quake Woman and Elec Man both disable a bomb and Pharaoh Man is close to another while Rock and Rush manage to trap two Emerald Spears men in a room. In the meantime, Harvey is losing the debate with the doctors. Harvey expressed disappointment that he is taking longer than expected to get the doctors to change their minds, citing that the debates usually went faster during their activist meetings. Xander then reminded him that during the "debates" for their activist meetings, everyone in the room agreed with Harvey, and pointed out that the doctors are arguing him in circles and thus are most likely stalling for time before demanding that Harvey call the retreat, blow up the convention center, and be done with it. Harvey dismisses him and tells him they don't want to hurt people, and states that he thinks he's close to "cracking" the doctors and requests that he just give him another hour or two to do so. Xander then gets enraged by how Harvey is not taking their goal seriously and proceeds to kick him upside the face, and commented that his "crack" just happened as he assumes control of Emerald Spears and threatens to destroy the robots and the doctors. Short Circuits Positively Shocking Elec Man shocks several characters, making their hair stand on end. Appearances Characters * Mega Man * Rush * Harvey Greenleaf * Dr. Light * Dr. Cossack * Dr. Lalinde * Emerald Spears soldiers * Kalinca * Roll * Mettaurs * Quake Woman * Dr. Wily * Ra Moon * Quick Man (Rebuilt) * Elec Man * Simone Miller * Xander Payne * Theo Payne * Pharaoh Man * Heat Man (Rebuilt) * Pre-Shadow Man (First appearance) * Crash Man (Rebuilt) * Flash Man (Rebuilt) * Air Man (Rebuilt) * Wood Man (Rebuilt) * Bubble Man (Rebuilt) * Metal Man (Rebuilt) * Magnet Man (First appearance) Locations * A.R.T.S. * Lanfront Ruins ** Temple of the Moon Gallery Preview MegaManArchieC014-1.jpg|Previously... Page MegaManArchieC014-2.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC014-3.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC014-4.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC014-5.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC014-6.jpg|Page #5 See Also *Mega Man Volume 4 - Spiritus Ex Machina